Endless Possibility
''Endless Possibility ''– piosenka będąca głównym tematem muzycznym gry Sonic Unleashed. Zaśpiewał ją Jaret Reddick z zespołu Bowling for Soup. Orkiestralny remiks tej piosenki grany jest podczas walki z finałowym bossem gry: Perfect Dark Gaia. W Sonic Generations piosenka jest jednym z utworów muzycznych możliwych do odblokowania. Tekst Oryginalny :: (Instrumentalna czołówka) ::This is my escape '' ::''I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back ::Cause I know I can go '' ::''Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back ::But how will I know when I get there? ::And how will I know when to leave? '' ::''We've all gotta start from somewhere '' ::''And it's right there for me ::The possibilities are never ending ::I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) ::I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) ::Endless Possibility ::And so I'll carry on ::My time to shine has come, I feel it! (I feel it, I feel it) ::As fast as I can go ::Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! (You'll see it, you'll see it) ::So please wake me up when I get there ::It feels like I'm lost in a dream ::I know in my heart that it's my time ::And I already see ::The possibilities are never ending! ::I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) ::I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) ::Endless Possibility ::Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again ::No, this is where my journey begins! ::You're losing speed, you're losing your flow ::But inside me's a power you'll never know! ::Then let it out, it's inside you ::Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH! ::(Instrumenty cichną) ::I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach ::I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me! ::I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) ::I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so :free) ::Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility) ::Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility) ::Endless Possibility! Tłumaczenie Tłumaczenie zostało dodane przez użytkownika 1086Kamil i nie jest ono oficjalne. ---- :To jest moja ucieczka :Biegnę przez ten świat, :i nie oglądam się za siebie :Bo wiem, że mogę iść, :gdzie nikt nigdy nie dochodzi :i nie oglądam się za siebie :Ale skąd mam wiedzieć, kiedy tam dotrę? :I skąd będę wiedział kiedy odejść? :Wszyscy zaczynamy z jakiegoś miejsca :To jest właśnie dla mnie! :Możliwości się nie kończą :Widzę to! Widzę to! I teraz mam to wszystko w swoim zasięgu (Nieograniczone możliwości) :Nieograniczone możliwości :Widzę to! Teraz to widzę! To zawsze było we mnie :A teraz czuję się taki wolny :Nieograniczone możliwości :I będę kontynuować :Mój czas, żeby zabłysnąć nadszedł :Czuję to! (Czuję to!) :Tak szybko jak mogę :Prosto do wszystkiego, co wiem :Zobaczysz to! ( Zobaczysz to! ) :Więc proszę obudź mnie, kiedy się tam dostanę :Czuję się jakbym się zagubił we śnie :Wiem w moim sercu że to mój czas :I teraz widzę :Możliwości się nie kończą! :Widzę to! Widzę to! I teraz ma to wszystko w swoim zasięgu. (Nieograniczone możliwości) :Nieograniczone możliwości :Widzę to! Teraz to widzę! (To zawsze było we mnie) :A teraz czuję się taki wolny :Nieograniczone możliwości :Porzuć ten uśmiech bo znów przegrałeś. :Moja podróż dopiero się zaczyna! :Stracisz swój rozpęd! Stracisz swój polot! :Ale wewnątrz mnie jest moc o której nigdy nie wiedziałeś! :Potem to się skończy, dobrze to wiesz. :Lepiej wszyscy się odsuńcie, bo nadchodzę! :(instrumental) :Widzę to! Widzę to! I teraz mam to wszystko w swoim zasięgu :Widzę to! Teraz to widzę! To zawsze było we mnie! :Widzę to! Widzę to! I teraz mam to wszystko w swoim zasięgu (Nieograniczone możliwości) :Nieograniczone możliwości :Widzę to! Teraz to widzę! To zawsze było we mnie :A teraz czuję się taki wolny :Nieograniczone możliwości (Nieograniczone możliwości) :Nieograniczone możliwości (Nieograniczone możliwości) :Nieograniczone możliwości! Powiązania z grą/postacią *''"I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back"'' - Ogólnoświatowa przygoda Sonica i Chipa. *''"Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back"'' - Sonic zawsze biegnie swoją drogą i nigdy nie ogląda się za przeszłością. *''"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach"'' - Sonic zawsze osiąga swój cel *''"Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again"'' - Sonic wie że znowu pokona Eggmana. *''"No, this is where my journey begins"'' - Sonic nigdy się nie poddaje. Każdy dzień jest dla niego nową przygodą. *''"You're losing speed, you're losing your flow"'' - W nocy Sonic przemienia się w Jeżołaka i traci swój łagodny temperament oraz szybkość. *''"But inside me's a power you'll never know!"'' - Mimo wszystko Jeżołak posiada też zaletę: jest silniejszy i potrafi rozciągać swoje dłonie. *''"The possibilities are never ending"'' - Na Sonica czeka wiele przygód. Można je dodatkowo przeżyć na różne sposoby, wybierając alternatywne trasy. *''"I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me"'' (and now I feel so free) - Sonic może zrobić wszystko jeśli się na tym skupi. *''"As fast as I can go, straight to the top I know you'll see it"'' - Sonic jest znany ze swojej prędkości i heroizmu. *''"And it's right there for me"'' - Sonic może rozwiązać każdy problem jeśli się nad nim skupi. *''"We've all gotta start from somewhere"'' - Chip przypomina sobie swoje pochodzenie. Remiksy }} Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Unleashed